unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
KAL-7
|image = |caption = |games = Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception '' |class = |type = |ammo = |mag = |first = |common = Rameses' Pirates}} The '''KAL-7 ' is a weapon in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Though it was seen in the early trailers, the name was not revealed until the Gamescom 2011 demo for the game. It appears in both Singleplayer and Multiplayer. Campaign The KAL-7 appears numerous times throughout the game and has lower recoil than its multiplayer version. It appears in Chapter 5 - London Underground at the final stage of the level and many times throughout Chapters 12 to 18 commonly found on Rameses pirates Multiplayer The KAL-7 in Uncharted 3's multiplayer has the highest rate of fire and recoil of any loadout weapon. In addition, its blindfire accuracy is also superior to all other loadout weapons. The weapon is available to use once a player achieves Level 31. The KAL-7 has been criticized in the multiplayer community for its rampant use by blindfiring players, but its overall use has decreased due to some adjustments made by Naughty Dog in patch 1.02. It is still a very useful short-range weapon, but has limited effectiveness as a mid- to long-range weapon. Aiming with this gun is not really recommended when on contact with an enemy at close range since the recoil will just spread the bullets like a shotgun rendering this technique ineffective to the player and may waste an entire clip very quickly thanks to the rate of fire. This could be one of the reasons why most players use this as a blindfire weapon to hold off enemies especially in Team Objective modes like Turf War, King Of The Hill or Chain Reaction. Variants Cutter's KAL-7 Complete the Jade Sanxingdui Legendary Treasure Set in Team Objective. * Jade Sanxingdui Flattop Head * Jade Sanxingdui Roundtop Head One of only five weapons with three mods. Call Out, Scope Zoom, and Reload Speed mods are equipped. Call Out allows you to target and visually tag enemies for your teammates when you aim your reticle over them. Scope Zoom will increase how far you can zoom in your scope by 25% while Reload Speed allows you to reload faster. Lazarevic's KAL-7 Complete the Supreme Wrath Legendary Treasure Set in Plunder. * Ruby Wrathful Deity Head * Emerald Wrathful Deity Head/Jade Chimera Blindfire Accuracy and Max Ammo mods permit a great chance of hitting your enemy when not aiming and increased total maximum ammo. Rameses' KAL-7 Complete the Hunting Pack Legendary Treasure Set in Team Death Match. * Emerald Animal * Lapis Lazuli Animal * Jade Animal Reload Speed and Magazine Size mods allow you reload faster and have more ammo per magazine. Trivia * It resembles an AKS-74U, a variant of the AK-74. * The word "Kal" is a shortened version of "Kalashnikov." * On the gun side there are a five-pointed red star and the word "Родина мать" that means "Motherland" in Russian. * When given blind fire accuracy in Multiplayer the recoil is unchanged. The added stock does not help. * When given blind fire accuracy, the KAL-7 has maximum blindfire accuracy. Combine with Clip Size, Max Ammo or Reload Speed for best effect. KAL 7.jpg Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 weapons Category:Long Guns